The present invention relates to a textile covering incorporating an optical fibre.
It also relates to a method for installing optical fibres in a textile covering.
The present invention generally relates to the field of the installation of optical fibres in a carpet-type textile covering, making it possible to obtain a lighting pattern on the floor.
In particular it is used, non-limitatively, for the interior furnishing of an aircraft cabin.
In this type of use, provision can be made for producing a covering with a pattern of light for aesthetic reasons but also for safety reasons, by providing for example a light guiding system on the floor.
Thus, from the document U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,372 a textile covering is known, incorporating a bundle of optical fibres connected to a light source at one end of the bundle.
The optical fibres in the bundle are arranged or oriented individually along a rear face of the textile covering, the end of each optical fibre entering the thickness of the textile covering in order to emerge in the plane of the textile fibres and thus create a multitude of light spots on the visible face of the textile covering.
It is however difficult to hold the ends of the optical fibres in an upright position in the middle of the textile fibres, and for example in a vertical position when the textile covering is laid on the floor, even when the covering has relatively dense tufts of textile fibres.